Rotanpurema
by Katkero
Summary: Vammautumisensa jälkeen Azog ei enää ollut sama soturi kuin nuorempana.


Ensin se hädin tuskin nipistää. Sitten käsivarsi pääsee liikeratansa loppuun, eikä sitä enää ole; Azogin silmät kääntyvät leikkauskohtaan, jossa kivun kuuluisi tuntua, ja kipu tulee. Jälkeenpäin hän ei häpeä sitä, että se löi hänet polvilleen, tai että hän huusi, tai että hänet jouduttiin raahaamaan taistelukentältä tuskasta ja raivosta sekaisena. Miksi häpeäisi? Hänen lihaansa oli kajottu, turmelija oli turmeltu. Jos jollakulla siihen onkin sanottavaa, ei kukaan sitä uskalla tehdä.

Käsivarttaan Azog ei enää näe. Örkit eivät voi palata taistelukentälle etsimään sitä, ja vaikea se olisikin löytää muiden kuolleiden seasta. Azogilla ei ole mitään järjellistä syytä haluta sitä takaisin, paitsi halu itse ja se, että kuolleenakin käsi kuuluu hänelle. Joitakin päiviä neuvoteltuaan parantajat päättävät antaa hänelle uuden, ja Azog käskee heitä tekemään niin kuin se olisi hänen oma ajatuksensa.

Örkkien lääkintätaito keskittyy tuloksiin lempeyden kustannuksella. Azogille tarjotaan kipua turruttavia juomia, mutta kun mieletön tuska leikkaa niiden kaikkien läpi, parantajat kohauttavat olkiaan ja vääntelevät ja asettelevat kovakouraisesti taottua kättä edellisen tynkään, kunnes piikkivarsi pysyy tukevasti värttinäluun ja kyynärluun välissä. Azog puolestaan huutaa ja kiroaa heitä kunnes on menettää tajuntansa. Hoito on vähällä tappaa hänet. Kuten Thorin, sekin epäonnistuu siinä.

Toipuminen kestää kuukauden toisensa jälkeen, ja siinä ajassa Azog oppii hyvin tuntemaan alkuperäisen raajan menetyksen aiheuttamat vaikeudet. Kaikkein eniten häntä hämmentää se, että hän on joka hetki tietoinen siitä, ettei kättä enää ole, mutta silti jokin osa hänen aivoistaan pyrkii yhä käyttämään sitä itsepintaisuudella, joka ei ole pelkkää tottumusta. Uusi käsi kyllä ajoittain hämää häntä varsin hyvin; tyngän parannuttua se pysyy paikoillaan ja kestää suurtenkin painojen nostamista, kuten Yazneg myöhemmin saa huomata. Mutta eräänä päivänä Azog yrittää tarttua johonkin, ja häneltä kestää useita sekunteja tajuta, miksi sormet eivät koukistu kuten niiden kuuluisi. Hän tuijottaa uutta kättä hiljaa ymmärtäen, että hänen kehoonsa istutettunakin se on vieras, rautapiikki hänen lihassaan. Kipu on osa häntä. Tämä raaja ei.

Sopii hyvin, että hän on suurimman osan ajasta tietoinen tunkeilijasta, joka painautuu liikkuessaan hänen luitaan ja lihaksiaan vasten. Epämukavuus raivostuttaa häntä ja antaa hänelle jotakin, mihin keskittyä. Ajoittainen särky taas vaimentaa kaiken alla kummittelevan alkuperäisen raajan aiheuttaman säryn. Azog pohtii, tuntevatko muutkin vammautuneet näin. Hän ei ole tullut kysyneeksi sitä muilta örkeiltä, saati sitten uhreiltaan. Tilaisuus on erinomainen ymmärryksen ja myötätunnon ensi kipinälle, ja sitten se on poissa jättämättä mitään itsestään kytemään. Ja samapa tuo. Ensi kerralla Thorinin nähdessään hän leikkaa kääpiöltä pään irti.

Ensi kerta tulee lopulta ja sen mukana kauan odotettu tilaisuus kostaa, mutta Azog ei enää taistele eturiveissä yhtä epäröimättömänä kuin nuorempana, sillä hän tuntee nyt hetken huolimattomuuden hinnan. Hän tuntee yhä lihassaan, kuinka nurkkaan ajettu rotta kerran nousi takajaloilleen ja puri häntä. Se ei saa enää tapahtua uudestaan. Azog hyökkää tällä kertaa ratsunsa selästä, Thorinia nopeampana, ja voitto on hänen...

...paitsi että rotta on taas ajettu nurkkaan, ja sen hampaat ovat yhä terävät. "Tuo minulle hänen päänsä", Azog sanoo, ja hänen puhuttelemansa örkki tottelee oitis. Kenties hän pitää käskyä suosionosoituksena. Kenties hän pitää Azogia pelkurina. Sen kun. Pianhan tämä on ohi.

Miekka kohoaa Thorinin kaulan yllä. Azog pidättää henkeään muistaessaan kätensä veitsen kahvalla hetkeä ennen kuin teloitti Thorinin isoisän. Hetken on kuin metallikäsikin muistaisi sen. Yhden henkeäsalpaavan sekunnin ajan se on yhtenäinen luu kyynärpäästä sormien päihin asti; se on värttinäluuta ja kyynärluuta yhdistävä kalvo, se on veri kyynärvarren suonissa.

Azogin lihakset kiristyvät piikin ympärille. Metalli ei pane vastaan, vaan myötäilee. Pian tämä on ohi.


End file.
